A New Life
by ThyBanshee
Summary: After his fight against Sasuke Naruto is given the chance at a new life, with his mother and father alive with no knowledge of the kyuubi and the fact that their child has the mind of a seventeen year old. Will he live a normal life in Beika? Rating M for language Pairings:NarutoxAi and MinatoxKushina (Currently under editing and Hiatus sry)
1. Chapter 1:A New Beginning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto nor do I own Detective Conan/Magic Kaito, if I did Jiraiya would still be alive, Magic Kaito (the anime) would have more episodes and KaiShin would be canon. 〆(・・＠)**

* * *

"Normal Speech" "Normal Thought"

 **"Bijuu Speech" _"Bijuu Thoughts"_**

 **"Jutsus/Technics** " "Talking in Minds-cape"

Chapter 1:A New Beginning

* * *

 **(POV ?)**

Dark … it was dark, as a matter of fact pitch black " _Okay, what in the hell is going on?_ " I asked myself as I looked around, " _The last thing I remember is talking to Sasuke-teme before … closing … my … eyes ..._ " I trailed off as realization hit me like a ton of bricks. "Im dead" I whispered.

There were a few minutes of silence as I analyzed the situation I was in. My orange and black colored jacket being destroyed during the battle, my fishnet undershirt having only one sleeve, the other being destroyed during the final clash and my sun kissed hair covered with dried blood.

As I continue to examine my situation some cracks appear in the voids 'sky' before a loud noise resembling that of breaking glass catches my attention, light seeps through these cracks and illuminate the dark void. Out of the light and cracks came a woman.

She had long albino hair that seemed to stop at her ankles, and had light purple eyes that shone with years worth of knowledge and wisdom, she also had pale skin but not so pale that she looked sick, she was wearing a white summer dress and was barefoot, all in all she looked stunning.

"Good to see you are awake Uzumaki. I hope you don't have many questions. We don't have a lot of time to waste on silly questions, so choose them wisely." she said with a rather calm tone for someone who was radiating impatience and curiosity."Well?" she asked proving that she was indeed impatient and curious.

" _What should I ask? I could ask where I am but I also could ask who she is uhm ... maybe how I got here considering I already figured I'm dead._ " As I was pondering on what to ask, I didn't notice what the strange woman was doing.

All of a sudden I felt a tug on the collar of my worn fishnet shirt and was lifted to my feet "Well if you don't have any questions i'll start explaining the basics, you can figure everything out by yourself WITHOUT blowing your cover, got it?" she said.

"Wait! Can you please tell me your name before you start explaining what's going on?" I asked hurriedly so that I don't waste whatever time we have left.

"..." she didn't answer "Please?" I said as an afterthought. After a few seconds she started speaking "I do not have a name more like a title. I am commonly known as kami and I am here to personally open your path to a new life" suddenly I forgot how to breathe " _Kami came to guide me to a new life? What does she mean by that, maybe a second life?_ " After what felt like hours I was able to physically compose myself and she continued to explain.

"As I was saying I am going to give you a new life … A second life, in a new world, another dimension were demons and chakra do not exist, a world with technology more advanced than the Land of Snow. But before I go into a more detailed explanation I'll tell you where we are, we are currently in a Limbo." she said, giving a pause before continuing.

"The Limbo is a place where the soul of a hero or a child of prophecy comes after they leave the living realm or, in simpler terms, when they die." she stopped so I could process the new income of information.

"These souls are not dead they are partially alive and partially dead. So going back to the topic at hand the souls of heroes and children of prophecies are here to receive a new chance at life with their loved ones." she said.

There was a pregnant silence before I asked"Will I lose my memories?Will Kurama still be sealed in my stomach?Will my friends also be reincarnated?" she held her hand up as to stop me from asking anything else.

"Your memories shall remain,and yes Kurama will be sealed within you. But your friends will not be reincarnated." she signed as I made a sad and disappointed face.

"Sorry but you must understand that I can't simply revive anyone and bring them to a different dimension. Though your parents are considered heros so they will be going with you just that the details before their deaths, when the Kyuubi was released and he being sealed in you, will be tampered with." she said as she waved her hand and small ripples appear.

"They will think that something went wrong with the **Hiraishin** and transported them to another dimension and that the masked man never got his hands on you"she said as I brighten up a bit at the prospect of living with my parents.

Suddenly the ripples she made revealed a white door with a red colored spiral of the Uzumaki Clan crest and gold trimming. "Any last questions or requests that you have Uzumaki we have a few more minutes?"

"What happened to Sasuke after I blacked out? Did he die and will I be the same age as when I died?" I asked with curiosity slipping into my words in spades as I wondered what happened to my brother in all but blood.

"The Uchiha has already been sent to the same dimension as you will be going and for the last question you can figure that out by yourself." she answered and opened the door as if telling me to walk trough.

And I did, giving her a nod and a small farewell. Once in a bright blind light caused me to close my eyes as all went black.

* * *

 **Line Break (••) /**

* * *

 **(Third Person POV) East Beika Hospital**

It was a dark but clear starry night sky, in a dark and secluded ally a yellow flash and a loud bang was seen and heard by a young couple walking down the street.

They got curious and went to investigate what they found horrified them as they saw what appeared to be a married couple covered in dried blood hugging a baby in a protective manner. The baby looked only a few minutes old with a tuft of blonde on its head.

The man went running to the hospital to get some help while the girl got closer to make sure they are alive. After making sure they were alive and just unconscious she waited for the ambulance to come and take them to the hospital.

As she waited she noticed that the woman had long scarlet hair and appeared to be in her early to mid 20s, and had a height of 5'4 ft. The man had sun kissed blonde hair and also appeared to be in his early 20s, and 5'8 ft tall.

After a few more minutes of waiting a siren was heard and was getting louder and louder as the seconds went by, before she was able to see the outline of the ambulance. Once it stopped in front of the ally paramedics came rushing out with two stretchers.

As they took both parents in, one of the paramedics turns around and takes the couple to question them about what had happened.

The girl starts talking "We were walking by our usual route home when we heard a loud noise then saw a flash of light coming from the ally. We walked towards it and found a family of three covered in blood after that my boyfriend went to get an ambulance while I checked if they were alive after that the ambulance arrived."

As the paramedic finished questioning the young couple he let them go and went back to the hospital to take care of other patients.

* * *

 **(~)~ Line Break ~(~)**

* * *

 **(Naruto POV)** **Minds-cape**

I woke up surrounded by water in front of a familiar cage. As I got up and stood on top of the sewage water using chakra I heard growling coming from within the cage.

Out of the shadows of said cage came the towering form of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama. He had dark orange fur with black fur going from its eyes to filling the inside of its rabbit like ears, his front paws were more like human hands in appearance and nine long fluffy tails.

 **"Kit we have a lot to discuss so you better get comfortable"** he said as he laid down and leaned his head on his human like paws while i used his tail as a pillow to lean on.

The tails seemed slightly larger compared to the last time he had visited his furry friend "Hey Kurama did you get bigger while I was gone?" I asked and looked up at his face.

 **"That is one of the various things I wanted to talk with you about but to it simple, kit your shrinking."** Kurama said and looked like he was trying not to laugh "EH ?!" I said in disbelief and started panicking while running around the seal.

 **"AHAHAHA your face you should have seen it, I shall forever treasure this memory"** the Bijuus laughter echoed throughout the seal causing ripples on the water.

I stopped once I heard him laughing at my current predicament "STOP LAUGHING BAKA KITSUNE!" I yelled getting annoyed with the fox's clear amusement with my situation.

It looked at me ,still snickering ,while I glared with a pout **"You know pouting won't make me stop right?"** he said and chuckled a bit before calming down to explain what was happening or going to happen.

 **"You should know that in the seal your body will be that of a child as your newborn body can't handle our chakra."** he said **"By the way your parents don't know about me being sealed into you, to them I don't even exist."**

 **"But that's besides the point, while your still in this weak body your going to train in chakra control since last time around you didn't even bother in doing small chakra control exercises."** the fox said, the last few words laced in venom.

"You should know that most of my technics don't need good chakra control the **rasengan** , of course, is an exception and you know that it would take me at least a hundred years to get a decent amount of control." I said, as cloud of rain appeared on top of my head while I gave off a depressing aura.

He completely ignored me and continue talking **"You'll also train your mind to break illusions and actually think before you act. You better rest you've been through a lot and I'm sure your tired from being revived."** he said with a strict yet somehow soft face.

* * *

 **Word count : 1,867**


	2. Chapter 2:A New Start (part 1)

**Disclaimer:in chapter 1**

 **Important note at the end of chapter, please read**

* * *

"Normal Speech" _"Normal Thought"_

 **"Bijuu Speech" _"Bijuu Thoughts"_**

 **Jutsus/Technics** "Talking in Minds cape"

 ** _Screaming/Mad_**

* * *

 **(Third person POV) Room 248 East Beika Hospital**

 ***Few Days after Incident***

In a white hospital room laid two figures, one of them having bright sun kissed blonde hair with two long bangs and the other blood red hair reaching little before her hip.

Their names being Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato, both newly made parents were in the hospital for a couple of days with no signs of waking up that is, until a sudden blast of chakra that could only be felt by those highly aware of its existence.

The source of this powerful chakra was none other than the small form of our hero Uzumaki Naruto, who was located in the nursery. This surge of chakra caused the eyes of the red headed mother to awaken from her deep slumber and in a flash of red she was ready to blow the door open.

But when she was about to open said door her legs gave out causing the her to fall face first to the, oh so wonderful, floor. This made a loud noise which was heard by two nurses just outside the door one of the nurses came running into the room while the other when to look for a doctor.

As she open the door she bared witness to, one of the patients who were thought to be in a coma, face planted on the floor groaning in pain cursing a storm (pun intended).

"Oh my are you ok? You should be resting." the nurse said with a stern and worried face.

"One of my colleagues is getting the doctor" as she tried to pick Kushina up she stopped her from taking her to the bed.

"Is my baby alright? Please tell me my baby boy is alive?" Kushina said no, she begged her in the brink of tears.

"Mam your baby is alright and healthy but you must wait for the doctor to get here to see if your in any good condition to see him" the nurse said with a soft face.

Kushina let herself be led back to the bed with a happy yet worried face. As she sat down another nurse came running into the room almost ripping the door from its ranges with the doctor in tow.

"What happened?" the doctor asked as he went to inspect her doing a few tests here and there.

"I just found her on the floor asking for her son" as the nurse explained Kushina looked around trying to figure out were she is.

And she comes to the conclusion that she has no idea. There are strange machines wired to Minato's sleeping form and the view from the window shows that their in some advanced city.

Besides from the looks of shock on their faces at seeing her awake tells her that they do not know what chakra is or have chakra from what she can sense. Its as she suspected, she has no idea, though they might be in another dimension. The **Hiraishin** is an example, it is Time/Space Jutsu after all so if there is no anchor they could either be one: stuck in the pocket dimension he/she passes through to get to the other side or two: they travel to a different world/dimension/parallel universe/etc. to many to name.

She came back to reality as the nurse mentions bringing her child "Please can I see him?" she asked in a weak and small voice unfitting of a strong kunoichi such as herself.

The nurse turns her back to Kushina and faces the doctor giving him a pleading look, for a few seconds which felt like hours he nods his head and the nurse gives an excited squeal running towards the door.

Once the nurse comes back this time calmer, Kushina had already gone through some tests and the results were all positive. With the baby in her arms the nurse walks in Kushina's direction ready to hand the mother her child the baby opens his eyes, as if knowing that his mother was near, and extended his arms his, little hands waving in a grabbing motion towards her direction.

This made all the women present to coo at the cuteness of the child. As the nurse handed Kushina her baby and told her how to hold and take care of him, as this was happening Minato stirred awake from his sleep with a rather confused face as his Hokage mind was on overdrive as he thought of what could have happened.

He came to the same conclusion as Kushina, and acted the same way as she was ... a worried parent and once they were alone come up with a story since from the looks of things they won't be going back anytime sooner.

 _"We will have to come up with something later, and from the look of things they won't be going back to the battlefield anytime sooner.*signs* good luck Hiruzen, I'm sorry but I am not dealing with anymore paper work."_ his eyes twitches just at the thought of dealing with the bane of all Hokages existence.

Well he might as well wake up, we don't want Kushina stealing Naruto all to herself now do we? "ahem "

"..." no one answers, until Kushina opens her mouth"It was probably just a ghost" she waves it off without a care in the world while playing with Naruto's stubby little hands.

Twitch, Minato's eye starts to rapidly twitch with every passing second until he finally explodes "Kushina-Chan, can I please see Naruto?" it wasn't a question or request "He is also _my_ child after all"

At his comment Kushina turns around slowly, oh so painfully slow that he almost regrets saying something, key word:almost. Once she was facing him she smiled, a _sweet_ smile "Gomene _Minato-Kun_ , I was just taking care of Naru-chan while you were _asleep"_ she said spitting out his name with anger.

The couples bickering caused a the nurses to giggle and even a chuckle from the doctor this made the two former shinobi to pause and look up then at each other. Both stared at each other for a few seconds before they started laughing making the child in its mother's arms to laugh as well.

 **Six years later (start of canon)**

 _BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BI-_

"nuu, I need more sleep"a boyish voice said, as he was taken away from his wonderful dream of him swimming in a ocean of ramen … He went back to sleep tough.

A few minutes later

A feminine voice was heard from the other side of the door "Naruto are you ready to go to Tropical Land?" the door started to open slowly until the face of Uzumaki Kushina was seen, she had a calm and loving face that is before she saw her only child still asleep in a messy room that she asked him kindly to clean.

When a snore and mumbling was heard from the blanket it was as if something snapped the door was flung open with a loud bang, her hair separating into nine as a red fox like aura surrounded her form **_"UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE NARUTO YOU BETTER HAVE NOT IGNORED YOUR ALARM AND WENT BACK TO SLEEP?!"_ **she screamed enraged at the thought of her sweet little boy already turning into a lazy bum.

There was a sudden wind before she saw a blur of blonde pass by her, said blur was all around the room cleaning everything to the point of that the wooden floor was shining.

If it was anyone else they would have thought it had been a ghost or a spirit from how fast he was going but she was a trained ex-assassin that fought in a war his speed is amateur at best if her eyes can keep up.

The young blonde was having different thoughts _"Having to live another life with my parents is fun and all but I wish my body wasn't this slow even if it can go faster than when I was thirteen during my genin days"_ he stopped his musing on the past as he finally put his shirt on and took off towards the kitchen.

Kushina looked at the hall were her son disappeared for a few seconds before going around the room to see if he actually cleaned it and surprisingly he actually cleaned it, as in not sweep everything under the carpet.

Kitchen of Uzumaki/Namikaze Household

As Naruto ate breakfast his father then asked "Naruto did you do your homework? Don't pile everything for when we get home like your mother did when she was your age."

They heard footsteps coming from near the stairs making both look in its direction before looking away and doing what they were previously before they started talking. The reason being Kushina, who was standing there, had a small chilling smile with a strange aura around her which only happened when she was mad or well … madder(?).

Any way moving on, as they ate breakfast Kushina decided to ask a question that was going through her mind since she saw Naruto running faster than any normal six year old "Naru sweetie how did you learn to run so fast?" she asked but he didn't get to answer as when she went to look at the time she saw they were already 10 minutes late. Both son and father sweat dropped at how Kushina started to panic.

 **Tropical Land**

 _(A/N the first few lines and a bit of this scene will be mostly copied from episode 1 of DC)_

Screaming and shrieks were heard from roller coasters and other attractions at the park. "That ride was totally fun!" said a girl, with short brown hair and messy bangs, her name being Yoshida Ayumi. As she came out of one of the rides followed by her two friends Kojima Genta and Tsuburaya Mitsuhiko.

"No, it was totally bad for the heart!" said Mitsuhiko as he hugged himself while looking at Ayumi.

"Let's go home …" said Genta also hugging himself and looking at Ayumi.

"For a big guy you sure get scared easily, Genta-Kun … But the 'Mystery Coaster' should be okay for you two, right?" Ayumi said.

"Ayumi-Chan, we only have enough left for the train back home." Mitsuhiko said referring to how they spent most of their money on other rides and food.

In response to the obvious money situation Ayumi responds with a smile "That's fine! Just leave it to me!"

But before they went through a hole in the wall Mitsuhiko points at a blonde form that seemed about the same height as him possible a bit taller, hard to tell from the distance "Hey guys isn't that Naruto?" he said.

Genta looked at were Mitsuhiko was pointing "Yeah it is him didn't he say he was coming with his parents?" he asked as he remembering the blonde mentioning it some point during one of these conversations.

Ayumi turned around as she heard both males talking, once she saw who they were looking at she started to walk towards the Uzumakis direction calling his name as she walked.

"Naruto-Kun I didn't think we would see you its a large place you know" she said once she was in what she thought would be hearing distance the small family of three.

A she stopped just outside of Naruto bubble making him lean back instinctively "I didn't know you guys were here" he said

Both mother and father looked at each other then looked at Naruto and Ayumi back and forth a few times before both smirked just as Kushina was about to open her mouth to say something, Minato beats her to it "Ne Naruto, why don't you go hang out with your friends. Don't worry Kaa-San and I will be near by incase anything happens."

At that Naruto nodded his head with a grin as he was given a bit of money for some rides, and so with the money in hand Naruto waved goodbye to his parents as he was dragged by Ayumi to the 'Mystery Coaster'

Once both were next to the others Ayumi told them to go in, in said order first Mitsuhiko, second Ayumi, third Genta then lastly Naruto but as he was about to go in he heard a 'couple' talking nearby and taking a glance to the side he quickly scurried in nearly throwing himself.

 **With Shinichi and Ran (when Naruto heard them talking)**

"Hey, look, Shinichi! There's room on the 'Mystery Coaster'! Let's go!" Ran said as she saw nobody in line.

All the while Shinichi just followed as they walked towards its entrance he looked to the side (the same time Naruto did), he made eye contact with one of the kids trying to sneak in for a few seconds before the blonde jumped in after genta had gotten in "Trying to sneak in for free, huh?" he said while mumbling "Kids these days…"

In the 'Mystery Coaster'

"Talking about the amazing skills of Holmes when he first met his assistant Watson, with only a handshake he knew that Watson had been a military doctor." Shinichi said to Ran as they waited in line.

"Just like this ... " he took the hand of a girl (idk) standing in front of them "You're a well-trained gymnast, right?" he asked looking at her.

"H-How did you know?" she asked in shock while awkwardly smiling at him trying to be polite. (Oh come on people he was real weird during that episode he should feel lucky he wasn't slapped, even though it was cool)

"Is he your friend, Hitomi?" a girl with glasses and a red hoodie asked her friend, Ran just looked between Shinichi and the girl with a shocked possible confused expression.

"It's because of the blisters on her hand!"Shinichi explained but he wasn't done there "When a woman has a lot of blisters on her hand, then she must have been constantly gripping metal bars or something similar."

"But … you'd get blisters when playing tennis too!" Ran argued."Well, the truth is, a while ago, when the wind blew up her skirt, I accidentally saw it. People who have to practice on parallel bars would have strange bruises on their thighs" shinichi explained

Ran looked away, grumbling "You already knew from the start." she then exclaimed "That's just cheating!"

Ran gave shinichi a look while asking (read:stating) "How long are you going to hold her hand?"

Shinichi gave a sheepish look "Oh… right"

(Im skipping Hitomis ex and I his new gf introduction)

 **Back with Naruto & Friends**

"Now what do we do?" asked Genta as they walked at the side of the railing in the cave the roller coaster might pass through.

Ayumi, who was leading, looked back to answer Genta "From here, we should be able to get in the line" she said.

Mitsuhiko, with a trembling voice, said "I don't see the line…"

Naruto turned to look at both Genta and Mitsuhiko "Quit being so scared were already inside, there's no point in turning back now" he said looking a bit annoyed at there whining, as much as he cherished his friends they could be annoying sometimes.

Ayumi, who didn't hear what Naruto said answered Mitsuhikos complaint "Then we should find it!" she exclaimed and continued forward with the boys right behind her.

* * *

So … uhm … Im ending the chapter here because I want to apologize for not posting.I had lots of things on my mind recently and testing started so I was quite busy.I really am sorry, I'll make it up to you guys in the next chapters and I know this is one of the worst excuses I've ever given to not do something I should of made time but my sry little a$$ couldn't find the strength to get out of bed during the weekends and write so I'll say it again I am sorry for not posting.

Now with that settled thank you guys so much for the support and for the reviews I really appreciate it. I'm pretty insecure with what I write I have posted another story in my old account put took it down from the hate, I re-wrote some of them so it probably will be posted but my main story will be this one. I forgot to say this in the first chapter but please review, no flames, and again thank you for the reviews.

The next chapter is a part two of this one, so no worries I already started.

~ ThyBansheen


	3. Chapter 3:A New Start (part 2)

Chapter 3: A New Start (Part 2)

"... and then Holmes…" Shinichi started as he made his way towards his seat besides Ran.

"Out of the way? We're first!" said a man in a black suit as another taller man also wearing a black suit followed him.

"So do you see? Conan Doyle must have wanted to be like Holmes!" Shinichi said to an annoyed Ran with a cheerful voice.

And with that she finally exploded "WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT HOLMES AND DOYLE, YOU BIG MYSTERY GEEK!" she yelled at him. "I looked forward to coming here with you Shinichi. Why can't you see the way I feel about you?" she said with a sad look.

Shinichi gave her a surprised look while stuttering "R-Ran.." He gave her a wide smile "Uhm, actually, I feel the same-" he was cut off by her exploding in laughter "Got you! What're you so nervous about?" she said.

She gave him a closed eyed smile "You won't make a good detective if you're so easily tricked!" he gave her an annoyed look while trying to control the blush on his face.

As the ride started Ran gave him a smile while saying in a happy voice "You know… I really did look forward to this!" She closed her eyes, grabbing his hands, with her head down trying to hide the tint of red with was on her face.

As they passed through a tunnel Shinichi felt something wet on his forehead, he touched it while mumbling "Water?" All of a sudden realization dawned on him as he saw a small flash with a scream soon following were heard as the police made there way towards the scene.

* * *

ಠ╭╮ಠ Line Break ಠ╭╮ಠ

* * *

From a corner behind the entrance to the coaster four children walks out, two of them with scarred/confused faces while the other two searching for the, now nonexistent, line.

Naruto looked at them with a blank face as he said "The police is here, something must have happened"

Mitsuhiko and Genta both started to panic "They must be here for us" Mitsuhiko said as Genta started to shake.

"Hey there." a voice said. The children looked to the side "We didn't sneak in for free!" said Mitsuhiko while waving his hands 'acting' innocent.

He got hit in the head by Genta who, strangely enough, had a serious look on his face.

Ayumi ran towards the figure while pointing "Aren't you that high school detective?!" she exclaimed in child-like glee.

Kudo crouched down to her height "Kudo Shinichi's the name" he said, giving her a wink.

 **With the Police & Body**

Aiko cried over her dead boyfriend's body while Reiko, Hitomi's friend, squeezed her shoulder in a comforting way "W-Why Kishida-Kun?!" she sobbed.

"How horrible" Reiko said closing her eyes in an attempt to erase the body from her memory or awake from what she wishes to be a dream.

"We don't have to do with this, so just let us leave." a tall man dressed in black said.

"I cannot do that as this was a murder!" someone said causing the inspector and the men in black to turn towards it.

Shinichi gave them a suspicious look, as he was about to continue his speech when a sudden commotion was heard from the entrance of the ride.

"My child and his friends were on this ride! Let me in I have the right to know if they are ok!" a woman with red hair said as a blonde man held her back, but from what they could see he was just as worried as his wife.

"Kushina calm down I'm sure they are ok, Naruto is a smart boy and would have calmed himself enough to calm his friends they might even be close by." the blonde man said to the now named Kushina but that only seemed to calm her but not enough to sease her worried thoughts.

"Even so he could get hurt" she said on the verge of tears.

Shinichi decided to try and calm the worried parents "Did your child have bright blonde hair, whisker marks on both cheeks, blue eyes, walking with three other kids?" he asked just to be sure his suspicions were right.

The description was mostly based by how that kid looked like an exact copy of the blond man standing before him, minus the shorter hair and whisker marks.

Kushina's eyes seemed to brighten"Yes! That's him have you seen him?!" she answered having calmed down enough to listen to the young detective.

"Yeah I saw him, they seemed fine but just scared by the sirens. I think they are outside, probably looking for you two." he said effective calming both mother and father as they thanked him and left to look for the four 'missing' children.

And with that he started his deductions.

* * *

Hello there fellow Humans, I am sry for the short chapter but my creative little brain has been drained and this is all I could com up with in a few months. I am currently going over chapter one to give the information needed to understand latter chapters, don't know how Im going to do it but ill try my best.

This story is going to be on Hiatus for a while till I manage to milk some more chapters from my little pea of a brain. Please review and tell me what you think of my versions of Kushina and Minato? Thank you for the support


End file.
